Return to Nevermore
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: After coming into possession of an ancient book Raven has a chance to take away her emotions control over her powers.
1. Chapter 1

T-Car cruised along the road with young team of heroes, the Teen Titans packed inside.

"Alright ya'll the flea market is only twenty minutes away." Cyborg announced.

"Sweet! I've been inching to see what they got!" grinned Beast Boy rubbing his hands.

"Would you not be more itchy at a market of blood sucking parasites?" Starfire questioned.

"He means he's eager to get some more stuff." clarified Robin. "A flea market is were people go to sell thing they don't want any more; clothes, jewelry, knickknacks, ect. You can find a lot of interesting stuff at flea markets."

"Only they have some books." Raven said.

"Oooh, glorious!" beamed Starfire.

While Cyborg went to find a place to park the rest of the team went to look around at the various tables and tents.

"Astounding!" smiled Starfire whose eyes seemed to twinkle while taking in the stands.

"Alright guys meet back here in one hour, and don't buy any thing that won't fit in the T-Car agreed?"

They nodded before separating.

Beast Boy noticed a stand selling comics and rushed over with a wide grin.

Cyborg saw a table with car parts and walked over.

Starfire was like a kid in a candy store looking around at the different types of jewelry.

Robin was looking around a tent of different martial arts weaponry.

Raven however didn't find any thing interesting she looked left and right and was unimpressed.

'Waste of time.' she thought.

It was then her eyes caught sight of a shaded stand selling books.

"Ah, welcome young lady," the owner of the stand greeted as he saw raven approach. "Care to hone your skills in the mystic arts?"

"Maybe." she replied in her usual dull tone.

She looked around at the books. "Quite the collection, but nothing I haven't already read." the young sorceress turned to leave.

"You're half demon, correct?" the man asked

That made her eyes widen in disbelief. "How did you-"

"My ring only vibrates in the presence of demon blood."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry my ancestors may have been demon hunters but I don't follow in their footsteps."

"Then you won't mind me leaving."

"Well if you are half demon then I might have something that you might find helpful." he reached down and picked up a wooden chest.

Raven was still cautious, but gave the figure her attention.

He opened the chest and inside was a book with a dark grey demonic hand print with a light grey human hand print inside.

Raven's hands went to her mouth as she gasped and her eyes were as wide as plates. "A Tome of Thaegon?" she breathed in astonishment.

"Indeed."

She slowly reached for the book and gently picked it up. "How did you get this? They were all lost to the ravages of time."

"All but one." he replied

"Please, I need this book." Raven practically begged. "What ever the price I'll pay it."

"Take it, you need more than I do."

As she smiled atwith joy at the book in her hands, the stand right next to them exploded.

"AHH, my stand!" the owner cried in a high pitched voice.

"You may want to get out of here." The book stand owner suggested.

"Good idea." Raven said backing away.

An hour later the team met back at the T-Car. Starfire had jewelry all over her, Cyborg was installing the parts he bought in to the T-Car, and Robin put his new weapons on top of Beast Boys boxes of comics.

"What glorious thing did you find Raven?" asked Starfire.

"This." Raven showed them the book.

"Another book?" replied Beast Boy with a disappointed tone.

"It's not just a book." Raven said "It's a Tome of Thaegon, I thought age had destroyed them all."

"What's so special about this book?" asked Cyborg.

"Let's get back to the tower and I'll explain."

All of them got into the car before driving back to the tower.

They gathered in the common room to here what Raven had to say.

"Okay you all know that I'm half demon but I'm not the first. There were hundred throughout history, and one of them was named Thaegon."

"What was so special about him?" asked Beast Boy.

"Thaegon was born with immense power that ran wild at the slightest expression of emotion. Then one day he met a young maiden as innocent as she was pure."

"So the whole beauty and the beast thing?" guessed Cyborg.

"In a way, but Thaegon's inability to control his power made him an outcast. So he dedicated all his time to mastering his abilities and control them by sheer willpower and he succeeded."

"So he was like you, forced to hold back his emotions so no one would get hurt." Beast boy said.

"Yes, and afterwards he built up a positive reputation. He soon started thinking about other half demons that were like him so he had his research copied and sent them to lands far and wide hoping they would aid others like him. Out of the hundreds of copies this one is probably the last copy in existence and my last chance to take control of my powers.

"I'm guessing you want us to leave you alone?" asked Robin.

"No, if anything I need your help."

"How?" asked Cyborg.

"You remember when you and Beast Boy went snooping around in my room?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I need you to return to Nevermore and help me sever the link between my powers and my Emoticlones."

"Your Emo-what?" Beast Boy questioned.

"My Emoticlones. You know, the Ravens who wore different cloaks? My emotions?"

"Oh."

Raven sat in her meditation pose and opened the book. "It'll be a little while before I'm ready so in the meantime I need total concentration. Cyborg shut down anything that make loud noises."

Cyborg opened up the program on his arm for any electronic devices in the tower and began shutting them down.

"Robin I need my extra supplies from the basement."

"On it."

"Starfire go get my mirror from the nightstand in my room."

"At once." Starfire flew to the room.

"Beast Boy...er...don't be annoying."

He frowned at that.

Later Raven finished reading the book and was ready to proceed.

"Alright guys from what I understand we need a specific item from each Emoticlone, something that symbolizes me, like their cloaks.

"So you want us to go and...undress them?" asked Cyborg with a blush.

"No!" raven blushed. "We just need to get the cloaks. Once we get one of they'll be rendered powerless."

"Simple enough." spoke Beast Boy.

"Okay is everyone ready?"

All of them nodded.

Raven opened the book the saved page. Then looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Just to warn you two Nevermore has changed a little."

"We can take it." grinned both of them.

Raven levitated the mirror and began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were held up before the mirror started glowing the portal opened and the titans were pulled in.


	2. Chapter 2

The teen hero's spiraled uncontrollably through the portal.

"AAAAHHHH!" they all screamed before hitting the ground.

"I am feeling the dizziness." Starfire said rubbing her head.

"welcome to the club." groaned Beast Boy.

"So this is Ravens mind." robin stated as he looked around.

"Yeah just like I remember." stated Cyborg. "Dark, grim, and all kinds of spooky."

"I heard that." Raven spoke before appearing in front of them.

Cyborg sweatdropped and gave her an awkward smile. "I'll just be quiet now."

"Okay everyone lets get down to business." Raven saved her hand and the rocks moved to form a bridge. "Come on." The rest of the titans followed.

"So exactly how many emoticlones are there." Robin questioned

"At least eight in all, and your about to meet one of them." Raven pointed to an approaching archway.

"Ooh! What wondrous part of you shall we meet?" asked Starfire in eagerness.

As they passed through the archway the entered what was possibly the biggest library any of them had ever seen.

"Woah." spoke Cyborg.

"Raven, did you read all these?" asked Beast Boy.

"Indeed she did." a new voice answered

They all turned to see another Raven, but with glasses. She wore a leotard with yellow cuffs and yellow ankle boots, but no cloak

"Wisdom, why aren't you wearing your cloak?"

"So you can't take it." The yellow emoticlone opened the book she was holding and began reading. "I will not allow you to render me powerless Raven, at least not without effort."

"Figures." replied Raven.

"So I have taken the liberty of hiding my cloak in one of these books. However, if you pick the wrong book, there will be consequences, so choose wisely."

"Great." groaned Beast Boy.

"Alright titans. Let's split up and look in every book in here." Robin instructed.

They nodded before splitting up.

Cyborg and Beast boy checked the lowest level, Robin and Starfire inspected the middle level, and Raven went to the top.

"She's me, so I need to figure out where I'd hide it." Raven thought out loud as she looked over the shelfs. "Only she's the entirety of my knowledge so she knows me better than I do. This could be complicated."

Down on the lowest level Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking over the books.

"Man this is going to take forever."

"Not for me." grinned Beast Boy before becoming a cheetah and running down the aisle.

"Yeah, but how you gonna flip the pages with no thumbs?"

Beast Boy kept running while looking out for any cape.

Cyborg shook his head before looking back to the shelf. "Might as well get started." he pulled out a book and read the title. "The Hound of Baskerville." the metal man opened the book and the head of a snarling canine popped out He quickly shut it and put it back.

"I told you there would be a penalty." Wisdom said not looking away from the book in her grasp.

Starfire tapped her chin and grabbed a book. "Gulliver's Travels?" She opened it and several hundred tiny ropes flew out wrapping around her "EEK! Robin!"

"Got my own problems!" called Robin as his book was titled Frankenstein and he was trying to pull a large green hands off of his head.

Beast Boy looked over the books with a thoughtful look. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." he then grabbed a white book labeled Moby Bick. He opened it and ducked as a spear went flying passed his head. he quickly shoved the book back in place. "Not moe!"

"It's useless." spoke Wisdom. She was on the top level with Raven.

"I'm not giving up." Raven said.

Wisdom shrugged as Raven kept looking at the books. She came to an all too familiar book with metal corners and a grey circle in the middle.

"Is that-"

"The same book Malchior was imprisoned."

"Exactly."

"You didn't."

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to open it to find out."

Raven glared at the book as she took it off the shelf. Raven lifted the cover just slightly before she was knocked back.

The sound of a dragon could be heard.

Raven turned to see the reptilian creature waist deep in the book. It tried slashing at her with its claws.

Raven could only back away as it clawed its way out of the book.

Her eyes glowed and she conjered a pair of large hands from dark magic before she grabbed the book and tried to shut it.

The creature unleashed a plume of fire in retaliation.

She brought up a shield to defend.

The creature emerged from the book taking flight.

"Great." growled Raven.

The other titans heard the loud roars from above and raced to the source.

When they got there, they saw the familiar dragon.

"Titans Go!"

Cyborg ran up to try and slug the beast. Starfire let loose a barrage on the beast.

It roared and swatted them away.

Beast boy in sparrow form flew above and morphed into a hippo. He successfully landed on the beast's head. Unfortunately he underestimated the strength of it's neck muscles and It managed to toss him aside.

Robin tried sending a barrage of discs to free it's maw. Only for the dragon to swallow them.

Raven scowled at wisdom who was still reading. "How do we beat that thing?"

"Simple, just find my cloak and it will vanish."

Raven gritted her teeth as she tried to think. It was then her eye focused on the book in hands. "Wait a second."

Wisdom only smirked as the the book was yanked from her grasp. Raven opened it and spotted the cape as it slipped out of the book.

After pulling it from the book the monstrous dragon faded away.

"Congratulations."

The creature let out a pained roar as it faded away.

Ethereal threads of dark energy flew out of wisdom and into the cloak and in a flash they were back on the path of flosting rocks.

"What just happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"The connection between wisdom and my powers has been severed."

"Is getting all the other Ravens cloaks going to be like this?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes." wisdom stated.

"Great." groaned Robin


End file.
